Yin and Yang: Chapter 2: Azura Blue
This continues this story of Yin and the beginning of World War 13. Contains language and violence. Part 1: Azura Blue It had been days since Yin figured out the plan that Fuhrer Reaper was planning to use out. He was near the outside of United Nation, a very protected country, yet it still paled in comparison of size to the Kingdom. The gates outside were 98 feet tall, which was a pretty tall height. Yin quickly flew to the top and saw a wide view of Imperial City, and the government building. He stood looking at the sun, realising his duties as the protector of this world. Suddenly he heard a voice: "How'd you get up here?" Yin turned and saw a blue haired girl, shorter than himself but about his age. She had light sky eyes, and the wind was blowing across her face. "I flew up here...How did you get up here?!" "I flew up here too.." Yin didn't think a human would be able to fly, but he realised, that there was a possibility that she wasn't a human at all. The more he thought of it, the more believable it was, considering her rare hair and eyes. "What is your name...and describe yourself." Yin wondered. "Azura Blue, daughter of goddess Kōruda Megami, the goddess of ice. I have a human father, rather a father that left my mother when she found out he wasn't a God, he was mortal. I was born, and then suddenly she left me...and now I end up here...what about you?" "I'm Yin Muruino, son of goddess Mother Earth, and I have no father. I was born to keep my mother proud, and to solve the world's problems. I am the killer of the tyrant King Kuron, and I will be the person to change this world for the better. "You were the one that killed him?!" "Yes." "...I couldn't have ever done that, I'm too shy to use my powers, if I have any that is." "You don't have to be afraid to use your powers." "..?" "In my eyes, you are a very talented demi-god, and you have great potential inside of you. You are probably the most beautiful life form I've ever set sights on, since no one really wants to talk to me." Yin touched her hand, and Azura blushed. Her hand felt warm from the natural connection, the bond they shared between their godly powers. "I admire you.." "What?" "You're so full of courage, and I've never had the courage to do anything..." "Don't worry Azura..it'll come." Azura felt as if they were connected after that sentence, and she felt something she had never felt about someone... "..So why are you in the United Nation?" "Fuhrer Reaper. He plans on attracting their attention and bring another World War." "What?!" "I read his plans on a piece of paper. He wants to kill me so that he can invade the Water Country without problems, and bring the True Kingdom, the United Nation, and Kushik Soviet into the war to immediately disable them and invade them and take over the world. Since those three nations are smaller than Kingdom, his plan, if eliminating me, will likely be successful. I won't let it happen however, because I survived his first attack on me." "What was it like?" "He had an attacker, with a gauntlet that blocked energy from flowing. Luckily, the gauntlet only works on body parts that aren't necessarily active. So, since my mouth was open, I blew ice breath at him and froze him. And killed him basically." "Wow..." "Don't worry about them. I won't let them get you. I promise." Azura blushed again, she had never had someone care for her besides her mother, and who knew it would be the son of Mother Earth. "Now let's alert the government of the declaration of war!" Yin yelled. "Oh..yes!" Azura yelled. Yin grabbed her hand and led her down the gate. ~ End Part 1 ~ Part 2: The Government Yin and Azura had finally reached the Government building, which was heavily guarded by Nation Soldiers. So, instead of killing them, they went on top of the roof and went in from there. They landed directly where they needed to, in the room of President Mino, working on his papers. Suddenly, he sprang up and asked his guards to take Yin and Azura down. "Wait, President!" The President halted his men when he realized Yin wasn't a normal intruder; he was the son of Mother Earth, whom was the protecter of his people. He bowed to him, giving Azura a shocked look. "It is the son of Mother Earth, Yin Muruino Earth, welcome to my building." The guards rested their arms, and stood to his attention. "President, I have very important news to tell you." "And what is the news?" "The new King, of the Kingdom, is planning an attack on your forces. Using an invasion of the Water Country, he plans on luring you, the True Kingdom, and Kushik into the fight since you are significantly smaller powers, and cause an unconditional surrender which will give him full power of the world..." The President had an amazed look on his face. He had never seen a King from the Kingdom attempt to refire another World War, it was always caused by conflicts between themselves and Kushik. But, this looked like a full-scale war, to change the world's powers majorly, and he knew, he would have to be one of the keys to doing so. "...Thank you greatly for your information Yin, we seriously needed that, I will alert the True Kingdom and Kushik for their supports, and increasingly increase our army to prepare for war." "You are welcome, President Mino." Azura felt a reassured feeling in herself, realising that they might have a chance in winning the war. "Azura, we aren't ready yet." "How? Why not?" The Fuhrer's so confident in winning this war, he has a blueprint, like, something important in his hands. I don't like it, but something tells me he has 'someone. ' "Someone?!" "Someone....it has to be the reason. If he didn't kill me, there would have to be another godly power like mine taking over and protecting him from me." "Who would that be?!" "I'm not sure. But we need to quickly form a team, made of kids like us. When I came here, I felt a power deriving from this place, and it turned up to be you. I also felt two other powers, coming from the True Kingdom and Kushik. I think we have more demi gods on our hands." "Wow!" This reassured her again, but Yin still kept that serious look on his face. "We have to get to the True Kingdom..." "Yes!" So they flew off into the journey towards True Kingdom, where that demigod existed, the future teammate of the new alliance. ~ Part 2 end ~ Category:Fanfiction Category:Page made by BlazeFireXXXX